Dark Growlithe
by TehEpicPokefan
Summary: A new twist on Dark Growlithe by Gardie. I at first thought that his work left something to be desired but a recent revelation has caused me to realize though I still wanted to use the character and I was putting it in the right setting I was doing it for the wrong reasons, (because I wanted a different ending.) Now I am still going to update the story but for the your enjoyment.
1. Prologue: It Begins

Dark Growlithe

Disclaimer: I do not own this and I was not given permission for an alternate ending so therefore I am making my own "version" (key point -) henceforth it is not plagiarism it is simply a more reader friendly incident. (Most characters are the same with different names and Bandit never kills any pack members (a letdown for some gore fans I know but I promise I will make up for it.)

**Prologue: It Begins...**

The two trainers stood facing each other. A large flat piece of ground was in front of them.

"We each have one pokémon left," said the first trainer, a guy who had long blonde hair, one lock covering his left eye, and was wearing a red shirt and blue tracksuit.

"Fine," replied the other, wearing baggy blue jeans and a black T-shirt with a Rotom on the front, "Let's battle!"

Each held a tiny pokéball and pressed the button on the middle line. With a swooshing sound the balls expanded to normal size.

Both trainers threw their pokéball into the center.

"Pokéball go!"

The first one opened and revealed a male umbreon burst out of a shadow (a contest pokéball.) The second one bounced off the ground and shot out a beam of light that formed into a female growlithe. The two pokémon looked at each other and knew that the other was the one that they had been waiting for. Oblivious to their pokémon's feelings the trainers began their battle.

"Growlithe, fire spin!"

"Umbreon, dodge with agility then go for quick attack!"

The female growlithe charged up a fire spin, feeling the heat burning in her chest and then released it. Umbreon had seen her ear twitch once just before she the burning twister formed and knew exactly when to dodge. He shot to the side at high speed and then charged toward his true love.

"Growlithe, counter with take-down!"

Growlithe leapt forward on command but deliberately missed.

'Hey,' greeted the umbreon. 'Nice day?'

'It's getting interesting.' replied the Growlithe.

The two moved past each other, landed on the ground, turned in a cloud of dust and lunged for each other again, at least to their trainers' sight. In reality they never intended to hit.

'I think you're beautiful,' whispered Umbreon as he flew past.

Shocked at his bluntness Growlithe missed her footing and stumbled, crashing to the ground and skidding.

"Well done, Umbreon! It seems your pokémon still needs more training," commented Umbreon's trainer.

"Growlithe is ten times better than your dumb umbreon. Show them your roar attack!"

'That's your fault I fell!' barked Growlithe, and then, slightly softer, 'Do you mean it?'

Umbreon pretended to be scared by the "attack" and trembled a bit, backing away from Growlithe.

"Entirely,' mumbled Umbreon, passing it off as whimpering for the two humans watching, 'from the instant our eyes met.'

Growlithe looked at the ground, embarrassed by the compliment.

"Take down!"

Growlithe ran at Umbreon.

"Umbreon, shake it off! Use your faint attack!"

Umbreon used Growlithe's tactic to show where he would go then used his faint attack to appear there. Growlithe leapt into him and the two tumbled along the ground.

'I-I like you too.' admitted Growlithe.

'Do you love me?' asked Umbreon.

'Mhmm,' murmured Growlithe as they skidded to a stop.

'Run away with me.'

Then Umbreon leapt away at the call of his trainer, feigning slight injuries. Growlithe got up, panting, pretending to be tired.

"He's injured; finish him with a tackle attack!"

Growlithe ran at Umbreon. As they met she answered.

'Okay.'

'I love you,' he whispered; then Umbreon pretended to faint, a smile on his face.

"Damn it! I lost!"

The trainer returned Umbreon and stormed off to the nearest Pokémon Centre. Growlithe's trainer ran up to her and embraced her warmly.

"Well done, Growlithe! We won!"

Growlithe just stood there, a wonderful feeling in her body, threatening to burst out of her. She let out a loud howl of happiness.

That night Umbreon burst out of his pokéball. He had done it before when he wanted to think at night. When dawn arrived it would always find him secure in his ball, but this time was a different. He wasn't going back. Umbreon took his pokéball in his mouth and bit down (he doubted his jaw but tried anyway.) He strained hard against the tough material and eventually his teeth won and the ball cracked and fell to the floor. Umbreon walked to the door of the pokémon center, looked back at his trainer, who had helped him reach the pinnacle of his power. For a moment, his conscience pushed he should stay, then he remembered the female growlithe, turned away from his trainer, pushed the doors open with his nose, and left.

Growlithe woke quietly. She was lying next to her trainer in his tent; being her reward for winning the match. She nuzzled her trainer's face, turned and walked into the night. She paused outside and pressed her paw into the sand, leaving an indentation of her foot.

'Goodbye.'

She raised her nose and sniffed the air. They were camped near the battle site and she could smell Umbreon's trainer and a faint lingering of Umbreon himself. Growlithe followed the scent and began her search for Umbreon.

'Growlithe!' called Umbreon. 'Here.'

Growlithe turned and saw Umbreon standing out in the open, the moonlight making his black fur shine silver. The gold rings on his body were glowing slightly but Growlithe felt no fear as she looked at him, only incredible joy that they were together. He walked up to her and nuzzled her cheek. She returned his affections.

'Let's go,' he said. 'We need to get away from the city.'

'Do you know somewhere?' asked Growlithe.

Umbreon shook his head, 'But I'm sure we'll be able to find somewhere, away from people.'

The two pokémon walked off, side by side, journeying to nowhere in particular.

They searched for a month, and eventually found a good spot, a valley where no human had ever been. To one side there were wide, open plains and occasional trees leading to large forest. On the other side was a mountain with a multitude of cliffs and ridges. There they made their home, underneath a thick bush, and, as time passed, Growlithe was pregnant and ready to lay her egg in the small straw-lined pit she had made for it.

Growlithe strained and whimpered in pain as her muscles forced the egg to slide out of her body. She wished Umbreon was there to comfort her but he had gone to get food and she was all alone. The egg was large and stretched her to her limits as it slowly slid out. With a final grunt of effort Growlithe pushed her egg out and it landed softly in the pit. She licked it clean of the specks of lubricant then, wrapping her body around it to keep it warm, she fell asleep.

A short while later, Umbreon returned to his mate, a dead pidgey hanging limply from his jaws. He walked up to Growlithe and they touched noses. She moved aside and showed him the egg.

'You had the egg!' exclaimed Umbreon proudly. 'Is it okay? Are you okay?'

'It's fine,' answered Growlithe, 'I'm also fine.'

She took hold of the pidgey's wing and bit it off with a crunch of breaking bones.

'I'm going to be a dad,' said Umbreon happily, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world. 'I love you, Growlithe.'

She giggled and licked his face.

'I know.'

He lay down with her and they ate together.

In the egg, Umbreon's dark type DNA was fusing abnormally with Growlithe's fire DNA and created an enhanced fusion DNA. The baby inside was okay but was not a normal growlithe. It had both types' abilities, it was a mutation; it was Dark Growlithe.

Dark Growlithe stirred in his egg, he was too big now. The confines of the egg pressed up against his matted fur, making him claustrophobic. His body shuddered as he woke up and started to move consciously for the first time in his life. Growlithe felt the movement and she stood up and nosed the egg.

'What's wrong?' asked Umbreon.

'It's hatching,' she replied.

Umbreon looked on, fascinated, but stayed a small distance away, leaving his mate to care for their egg.

Dark Growlithe stretched his legs but was stopped by the shell of his egg He tried to move his head but again the shell got in his way. He placed his paws against the inside of his confines and pushed. For the first time he strained his muscles and gradually the stiffness in them disappeared and they increased in strength. He strained his whole body and suddenly the egg collapsed and he broke out into the world. He lay on his back in a bed of the eggshells that had been his entire world, his parents staring down lovingly at him. His body was the right proportions for a growlithe but his fur was black instead of orange and his stripes were dark orange instead of black. At first, they were slightly surprised at his appearance but got over it almost instantly and his mother pulled him over and began to lick him clean. Umbreon stood over them protectively.

A couple of weeks later, Growlithe and Umbreon were lying together watching Dark Growlithe stumbling around outside their home. He was now glancing under a rock when a flock of pidgey flew into the sky with a spurt of flame and the falling of several trees. Growlithe and Umbreon both stood up and looked in that direction. They were near the corner of a valley and now they could hear a faint rumbling sound from around the corner.

'Stay here,' commanded Umbreon. 'I'll see what's happening.'

'Be careful,' cautioned Growlithe.

Umbreon ran in the direction of the sound and Growlithe watched him go. Umbreon was right near the bend when an entire herd of Tauros ran around the corner.

'Look out!' shouted Umbreon.

Umbreon wasn't able to move fast enough and Growlithe watched in horror as the tauros herd trampled him into the dust. His body was crushed under their hooves and their sharp edges cut his flesh and gored holes in his sides. A hoof landed squarely on his chest and ground it into the dust.

The tauros were now going straight for Growlithe and Dark Growlithe, their bloodied legs kicking up clouds of dust. Growlithe shoved Dark Growlithe under the rock, leapt in front of him and shot off a flamethrower right into the herd at maximum power. She felt her throat burn from the intense heat she was using. The fire burned the hair on the tauros in front of her and singed their skin creating a horrible burning smell. In their stampede they veered around slightly, but were now more determined to end her. They came closer and closer.

Growlithe sent a fire blast directly into the leader's face. He stumbled then fell but the rest of the tauros just kept coming, charging right over their dead leader. Before she could get another chance the tauros ran her down and she suffered the same fate as her mate. Under the rock Dark Growlithe whimpered as the tauros charged over his little bit of cover, luckily the rock was strong and slightly cracked under the immense weight of the tauros herd but it withheld.

After the tauros had disappeared, Dark Growlithe crawled out from under the rock and headed to the smell of his mother. She was lying a distance away from him. He didn't understand the red streaks showing where she had been thrown by the tauros nor did he understand why, when he snuggled up against her stomach, he couldn't feel her heartbeat. If he had looked behind her he would have seen her back had been ripped open and her spine was crushed. Blood flowed out onto the sand behind her corpse but luckily Dark Growlithe didn't see it, didn't see his parents were dead.

A lone Ninetales was hunting in the valley; she knew something had occurred; after all she had been alive for almost four hundred years. She walked down and found Umbreon's remains, leaving it alone and kept moving until she found Growlithe (realizing her along with umbreon, were dead because of her hunt.) Her body was stiff and cold but untouched. In her paws Dark Growlithe lay unconscious. It had only been thirty minutes but Dark Growlithe passed out from exhaustion trying to wake his (unknown to him) dead mother. Ninetales walked over to him and looked him over.

'You will grow up into a handsome pokémon...' she said. 'I'm sorry.'

She reached down and picked him up by the back of his neck and took him away from his dead parents.


	2. Chapter One: The Truth is Revealed

Chapter One: The Truth is Revealed

It had been 2 years, 11 months, and 18 days since Ninetails rescued Dark Growlithe. He was twice as strong as other pokémon his age (likely from pushing himself and working almost non-stop) and about as strong as wild pokémon up to five and six years old. He was only about six inches taller than the average Growlithe. Today he was lying under a tree in the valley (it was his first day off in two weeks) and a flustered looking Houndour ran by.

"What's wrong?" Dark Growlithe called reluctant to move.

"I can't find my brother." She replied whipping around to see who was talking.

"Is there any way I can help?" Dark Growlithe asked while thinking, 'Please say "No."' but alas.

"Sure, I know all his hiding places but I don't know if he is at the cliffs, or in the forest." The Houndour ranted on.

'Why did I have to open my mouth in the first place?' Dark Growlithe thought to himself, 'Oh well, well it would look better for us if we found him before he did anything stupid.' He continued to himself.

They split up, Houndour to the forest, and Dark Growlithe to the cliffs.

In less than 10 minutes Dark Growlithe had found him, unaware of his presence, he surveyed the scene before him. Houndour sitting on the cliff looking down longingly as if willing himself to jump, the territory border in sight, and no one there to stop him, or so he thought.

'I've got to pull him back before he realizes I'm here or he'll fall,' Dark Growlithe though, 'but how do I do that with the loose rock and lack of wind?'

Dark Growlithe crept forward avoiding the gravel and slowing his breath, he grabbed the young houndour by the scruff pulling him back. The houndour gave a startled jump and stiffened at this and started to whimper, "Please don't eat me." Not realizing it was one of his pack members.

"Kid, we are in the same pack..."at this Houndour relaxed and let himself be pulled away from the cliff and into a little cave nearby, "anyway why would you care if I did or not? By the look or it you are longing to die." Dark Growlithe continued.

"I don't want to die. I've just been planning on making a way down that didn't require death." The houndour replied.

"Really now, I doubt that?" Dark Growlithe asked, "Oh, by the way your sister sent me. I'm-"

"Yea we all know who YOU are. She's always asking or talking about you, Dark Growlithe this Dark Growlithe that."

"Who is, your sister?"

"No, Ninetails."

"... I don't doubt that..."

"Why don't you?"

"Because she is the only reason I'm still alive."

"Is she really?"

"As far as I remember it was her who took care of me, and it's apparent she's NOT my mother."

"I guess not."

"Well I guess we should find your-"

"OH THERE YOU ARE!" The first houndour barged in.

"... Well never mind." Dark Growlithe murmured to himself.

"What happened?" The sister asked.

"Well," The brother started, "... and then he grabbed me by my scruff and started pulling me back."

"He thought I was a rival pack member or something and he whimpered-"

"PLEASE DON'T TELL HER THAT!" The brother cut across.

The sister's eyebrows rose with interest. "Please Dark Growlithe continue, I want every detail."

"... Sis, please do not make him say it..."

"Fine, then you tell me." She retorted.

"Fine," whimpered the brother... "I whimpered 'Please don't eat me...'"

The sister laughed and hugged them both. The two guys finished the story leaving out the fact that Houndour was dragged to the cave where they now all sat.

"Thank you Dark Growlithe for finding him," she said as they finished, "on your day off no less."

It has been about 2 hours since the little "don't eat me" incident and the three pokémon were heading back to the valley. Dark Growlithe was only headed toward the valley to return to the shade of his tree, but the two houndour were bound to return home. As Dark Growlithe approached his tree he found a vulpix in his spot, so he decided to return home like the houndour he had met only a few hours ago.

When he entered the cave he found Ninetails pacing in circle looking worried. "What's worrying you Ninetails?" She looked up startled at the sound of his voice.

"You're okay, that's good. What took you so long? I sent a pidgey to find you and bring you here. It returned saying you weren't in the valley." She said.

"Today is the first day off I have had in two weeks so I used it to relax... well until..." His voice trailed off, he knew if he told Ninetails about Houndour and her brother she would get angry.

"Until what Dark Growlithe, what happened?" Ninetails asked with a look of curiosity on her face.

"I decided to help a pokémon find its brother, which was hanging around the cliffs when I found it." He withheld the fact that the pokémon was a girl.

"Well that explains why you weren't in the valley... so where were you when the houndour asked for your help?"

"I was lying in the shade of my usually tree in the valley. We split up to find the second houndour faster. I went to the cliffs and s... he went to the forest."

"She?"

"No he."

"You said she. I heard the s slip out before you corrected yourself."

"Alright it was the sister, she looked distressed as she ran passed so I asked if she needed help, that's okay _right_?"

"Not that you attempted to lie to me no, but that you helped her yes that's fine. For lying to me you are under house arrest for one week," 'Thank God I get a longer break' Dark Growlithe thought at this, "you will only leave for heavily supervised missions. Is that clear?"

"Yes mom." He whimpered. Ninetails was taken aback but corrected herself in an instant.

"Well since you have nothing else to do," Ninetails said while lying down, "come lay with me." Dark Growlithe walked over and lied next to her. She wrapped her tails over him and started grooming his neck and head. She started nuzzling him as he passed out.

It was morning and Dark Growlithe decided to ask Ninetails if he could invite someone over since he couldn't leave. He was lucky, she was going hunting for the two of them but decided that feeding one more wouldn't be too much harder so she said yes. She walked him over to Dark Growlithe's friend's cave and walked the two of them back. She then told the friend (another Growlithe) to enjoy his stay and turned to leave. She was wished luck as she turned and looked over her shoulder to try to identify which of the two said it. They smiled and she realized they had said it together, 'hmmm,' she thought, 'maybe they were more alike than she thought... though one had its fur colors backwards.'

"So what do you want to do? Since apparently you aren't allowed to leave." The two gave each other and evil smirk. Dark Growlithe was loyal to Ninetails, yes, but that didn't mean he never did anything behind her back, this time however he decided not to test his luck. The two just talked.

"How are your parents? Have they recovered from the toil with the mightyena?" Dark Growlithe asked.

"Yea they heal pretty quickly for their age. Has Ninetails told you anything about yours?"

"I haven't asked, never have."

"Why haven't you? Aren't you curious?"

"Yes but I'm afraid of how she'll react, I tell her any girl asked me to help them with anything, she gets furious."

"Why would she? It's not like you're her property right?"

"I'm not so sure anymore. She is over protective, yes, but I owe her my life. Sadly she only lets me out of her sight for missions or my one in a million days off..."

"Pretty tough... I thought that being so high in the tiers you would have more freedom."

Tier System Lowest to Highest: Male pokémon (Growlithe) (No choice or real rights save the necessities), female pokémon (Choice of mate and favor of Ninetails), extraordinary male pokémon (Dark Growlithe) (Same rights as females until vetoed by a higher tier), extraordinary female pokémon (There was only one of these, Ninetails not included), and Ninetails (Supreme control.)

"Well I may get to pick my mate... but this will be my first year so I don't know for sure. I'm hoping that Houndoom doesn't decide she wants me more... and if she does I hope Ninetails knocks her down a peg."

"Yea... let me know how that goes..."

"I will if I survive. So has anyone picked you yet?" He said teasing.

"Not yet. I'm not sure if the girls are thinking about it yet."

"Oh they are." Dark Growlithe said with a knowing look to his friend, they have for about a week (usually it's only in and nearing mating season it begins but now it's about one and a half weeks out and he has "accidentally" walked in on at least two females from each of the three species in the pack suppressing a gag and running quickly but silently away.)

"How do you know?" Growlithe asked.

"I can't tell you. Ninetails would kill me." There was a thud.

"Why would I kill you?" Ninetails interjected, blood dripping down her chin and onto two dead deerling. Dark Growlithe explained the conversation and they all settled down to eat. When they finished Growlithe said he would be right back and left. While he was gone his parents arrived, on seeing the blood and the ribcage the mother fainted.

"Where is Growlithe?" The dad asked with a forced calm.

"I'm here dad," Growlithe said as he turned the corner and entered the cave, "Ninetails invited me to lunch before she left for her hunt. She brought me and Dark Growlithe a couple deerling. His dad calmed down and he mom woke up. "Oh... Hi mom."

After dinner Growlithe went home explaining what all had happened that night to his parents. Before he left though he called back to Dark Growlithe, "Don't forget to ask her!"

"Ask me what?" Ninetails questioned Dark Growlithe... they may have left out the part about his parents...

"He wanted me to ask you about my real parents," Dark Growlithe answered, "and how you came to find me." Ninetails recoiled in shock but she knew it was only a matter of time before he asked.

"How about a deal," Ninetails said developing a plan in her head, "You tell me every detail about what happened at the cliffs and in return I will answer your question."

"Okay..." Ninetails again was shocked; she had expected him to decline. After Dark Growlithe had finished he said, "Now it's your turn."

"Okay... please understand this was all an accident," Dark Growlithe suddenly became apprehensive.

**- Ninetails POV**

**- Flashback as Ninetails Narrates -**

"It was early April and I was out hunting, I had caught the scent of a tauros herd and intended to catch myself a feast. I lurked toward the nearest tauros a good twenty yards away from the rest of the herd and attacked. I got it by the neck and broke it; the thud that resulted from it hitting the ground alerted the rest of the herd and they stampeded. I set off a Fire Spin and followed it with a Flamethrower causing a blazing vortex; this deterred the tauros causing them to change direction. They flew toward the bend roughly 20 miles away and I chased lazily knowing I had already gotten enough but didn't want the stampede to cause serious damage. I started lagging behind as the herd plowed through trampling anything in their path. I followed the stampede with my eyes seeing as they were a good 5 miles ahead of me at this point; it was then that I realized there was a Fire-type pokémon (using Flamethrower) battling to keep the tauros at bay, but failing. I rushed over only now realizing my fractured lag; apparently the tauros got a good hit in before he died... Now hobbling with my max speed reduced to about ten miles per hour I went to the source of the flame. What I found still sends shivers through me to this day. It was your parents, an umbreon and a growlithe; you had cuddled into your mother's arms and passed out crying, presumably from the fact you were failing to wake her."

**- End Flashback -**

**- Dark Growlithe POV**

"So let me get this straight, my parents are dead because YOU pissed off some tauros?!" Dark Growlithe barely restrained from shouting at her, after all she did take him in. She could have just walked away and even more likely for the species, eaten him. 'If it wasn't for that I'd kill her, right here and now.' He though, Ninetails must have read his mind, for she responded with.

"I would deserve it..." This took Dark Growlithe aback, 'could she read minds?' Ninetails nodded and Dark Growlithe fled trying not to hurl she must know everything I have ever done. She always asks me to report on missions and I rarely think to keep the images out of my head... all I knew was I had to run, far, far away.


	3. Chapter Two: Where's Waldo

Chapter Two: Where's Waldo?

It was mid-sunset when he bolted from Ninetails, it was now early sunrise, and he had not relented in his desperate run. Now that there was some light he looked around panting to find he was running rather close to a wide river, there was a narrow path ahead where the footing looked a bit loose, but it was the shortest path that lead directly away from his pack, no, old pack. He was never going back there, never, though Ninetails was certainly looking for him at this point.

He entered the narrow path at that point. 'Grrr...Ninetails, how could she lead me on and on saying it was a tender subject knowing I had a right to know, I mean they were my parents! She can't just not tell me because SHE didn't want to face her ghosts and tell me all the hope in the world I privately held on hopes they would return.' He shook his head angrily his whole body trembling; he lost his footing.

Next thing he knew, there was a splash and he was submersed under-water. He began to thrash about trying, and failing, to reach the surface. He relaxed, if Ninetails had taught him anything, she had taught him never to panic when faced with a dangerous situation. He started rising to the surface and broke through it, he began breathing rapidly while I was on the surface. The water began to sting as he tried to swim toward the edge, as he kept getting pulled under repeatedly being dragged back to the center of the river by the current. Up ahead he could just make out rapids, 'Great, either they will be small enough to use as a stop or they'll be large enough to kill me trying to avoid them.'

The current picked up to about 40 mph and through the darkness he could see that they were large boulders, he dodged between them barely escaping getting crushed into the stone by the tide suddenly as he avoided the third boulder he crashed into another boulder shattering a number of his ribs. All went black.

As he woke up he realized he was in a spacious cave with the floor covered in layers of straw. There were three other pokémon in the far corner of the room, they were all vaporeon. One looked like a guard, the second a nurse, then the final one had to be the pack leader. He listened in on their conversation keeping his eyes closed.

"It's a miracle he survived the river to begin with, but how did he get there?" The nurse questioned.

"He slipped off the narrow path on the edge that's covered in loose gravel," The guard said, "I saw it from a distance and couldn't catch up before he hit the rapids-"

"And from there we can easily guess what happened." The leader interjected.

"He must have broken four ribs, not to mention a leg, and the fact that part of his spine almost slipped out of place. If he ever walks again he'll be one lucky dog!" The nurse ranted on.

At this point Dark Growlithe's eyes popped open and he struggled to stand. He made it to his feet and began to walk toward the cave exit when the nurse spotted him.

"LAY BACK DOWN!" She shouted as she raced towards him. He took to a sprint before he stumbled at a corner in the cave (the exit was blocked anyway) and cracked one of his healing ribs. "Now look what you've done!" The nurse said looking down at him in pity.

"Well at least we know he's not a threat to us." The guard whispered to the pack leader.

"I hope I can say the same about you." Dark Growlithe muttered under his breath.

"What was that, dearie?" The nurse asked.

"I was just thinking out loud." Dark Growlithe responded wincing as he spoke.

"What were you thinking?" The pack leader questioned.

"In response to the guard, I was thinking 'I hope I can say the same about you.'" Dark Growlithe responded with all the respect he could. 'Damn my ears get me into a lot of trouble.'

"See, he's just as scared of us as we were of him," The nurse spoke in his aid. "But that doesn't change that fact that he's a bit rash. You should be resting, not attempting to run off breaking more bones in the process." She said now targeting Dark Growlithe.

"I can't just rest not knowing anything about where I am." Dark Growlithe protested.

"You're in the healer's cave," The leader stepped forward, "In Vaporeon Village. I'm Mist by the way." He said. "This is Fang," Mist nodded at the guard, "And Aurora." Mist nodded to the nurse. "What's your name? Keep in mind you can change it now or after you have had time to think."

"Currently it's Dark Growlithe." He admitted.

"Wow..." The three said together, "So that's what you are. How did it happen?" Mist continued curiously.

"I don't know; I was just born this way."

"Enough prying," Aurora interjected, "He needs rest, not conversation." At that they all filed out of the room leaving just Dark Growlithe and his thoughts. Soon, he passed out.

The next morning, he found out from Aurora, he had woken up to find he was on the other end of the cave, and surprisingly all of his ribs were healed. He looked around as if in disbelief he had been moved without waking up, and Aurora, who was doing her morning rounds, had just made it to his old spot. She looked down as if expecting him to be there and gave a start, and looked around franticly, finally locking eyes with him. She raced over to him and spoke in his ear as not to wake those still sleeping.

"What are you doing wandering about at this hour?" She reprimanded him.

"Wait, you didn't move me last night?" Dark Growlithe questioned wondering just how he got there.

"You were sleep-walking," The eevee next to him spoke up, "Well... sleep-limping more like but still you got up last night walked over to this corner, lied down, and curled up." She finished looking like she was forcing herself not to blush.

"Thank you, Caramel." Aurora said looking over at the eevee, who at this point blushed.

"So have you thought about a new name?" Aurora said trying to refrain from belittling him any further.

"Not yet," Dark Growlithe replied, "Though admittedly I haven't really been conscious enough to really think about it."

"What did he do?" Caramel asked Aurora.

"He is just a Fire-Type that survived the rapids." Aurora replied trying to make it sound like less of a big deal than it was.

"Really, there's no way!" Caramel stated. 'And I was cuddling with him all night.' She thought.

"Let me finish my rounds and I will check to see if you've healed anymore." Aurora spoke with a hint of care.

"Is there anything you wish to share?" Dark Growlithe questioned Caramel.

"W-What, no, of course there isn't." She rushed making him more suspicious than he had been.

"Your heart-rate rose when she told you I had survived the rapids and again just now. You're hiding something." He stated causing Caramel to get a little nervous. "Well, not that it matters." He finished causing Caramel to get curious.

"Why doesn't it matter?" She finally asked.

"It doesn't matter because as soon as I can walk on my own, without pain, I'm leaving." He answered. 'Her heart-rate rose again, I must have a crush.' He noted.

About fifteen minutes later Aurora returned.

"Sorry it took so long, a guy with MPSD, in cave three, wouldn't let me leave." She informed them. "Anyway I am here now so let's get this check-up out of the way." She ran a paw down his ribs. "Wow... your ribs seem to be fully healed," Then she traced his shoulders and legs, "But two of your legs are still fractured and a shoulder is dislocated. At this rate you should be out of here by tomorrow." She finished.

"Great, then I'm out of here tomorrow." He announced. Caramel stalked of suppressing a sob.

"Don't you want to help out for what Mist has done for you?" She questioned.

"Of course I do, but this is a fishing village and I can't swim, not to mention with the number of fishers my hunting capability is useless. If there was any way I could help I would." He informed her.

"We'll think of something." She encouraged him. He felt a pop in his shoulder.

"Ouch, God that smarts!" He exclaimed.

"Wait, did that just..." She rubbed over the dislocated shoulder again. "I just popped back into place on its own," She muttered to herself, "And I watched it happen." She finished.

"Yay, I might be out of here before nightfall." He stated. Aurora left him there presumably to resume her duties.

**- Aurora's POV-**

"Mist, are you home?" She called.

"Come on in Aurora, you're just in time for dinner." Mist called. "Is this personal or business?" He asked as she entered the dining room.

"One last bit of business and then personal for the night." She admitted.

"Well might as well get the business out of the way." He said leading her to the living room.

"Well I need Caramel for just a second," She told him, "Then the rest is between you, me, and Dark Growlithe."

"Okay," He said, "Caramel!"

"I'm coming dad!" She raced into the dining room and skidded to a stop. Aurora reached under her arm, grabbed a letter, and handed it to her.

"It's from Dark Growlithe." Aurora told her. She sped off to her room and closed the door. "Now for our business Mist, Dark Growlithe is planning on leaving if we don't find something he can do for the pack."

"I see," He said with a tone of worry, "Have you come up with anything?"

"Three things but I have ruled one out because I am almost sure you would deny it." She informed him.

"Fire away." He ensured her.

"He could help hunt for the eevee-" She started.

"There are plenty of fishers for that." He countered.

"He could assist in the healer's caves-" She started again.

"He would unintentionally intimidate the patients." He shot it down as well.

"He could train the eevee for land." A small voice squeaked.

"Caramel, how long have you been listening." Aurora questioned her.

"Since the 'Dark Growlithe is planning on leaving if we don't find something he can do for the pack' part." She told him. "I was coming back to thank you for delivering the message and I couldn't help but be curious."

"'Curiosity killed the cat.'" She told her.

"That's why I'm glad we're dogs." Caramel countered.

"Oooh, aren't you a little smart mouth." Aurora stated.

"She has a point," Mist interjected, "Our training is water biased, so having someone train them for land will give them an advantage if they were to choose a more land based evolution. So be it, Dark Growlithe will train the eevee to survive on land if they have to." He finished.

"Believe it or not, that was the option I ruled out." Aurora informed them.

**- Dark Growlithe's POV -**

He was sitting there waiting for the staff to leave so no one would nag him to rest when finally all was silence. He stood up and paced for a minute, then he jogged silently, then he ran without a sound, finally he walked back to the corner and lied down. He didn't care what Aurora had said, he was healed, but before he left he wanted to thank Mist for all he had done to help him, then there would only be one thing keeping him here even if there was nothing he could do for the pack.

He had lied awake wondering if Caramel had gotten the message until a rustle sounded by the entrance to the cave. She had arrived. He let off a small lasting flame to guide her over without stepping on any other patient. When she finished crossing the room she nestled into his side he had not expected this but he didn't hesitate to hug her. I mean come on, how often is it that you just wake up in an unknown cave next to someone who absolutely adores you... Wait, it doesn't, that never happens, not in a million years, not to anyone. Well he was lucky in that regard, and so was she, for he loved her back.

"No one can know," He whispered in her ear, "Not yet."

Little did they know Mist would soon find out.


End file.
